


Первый рассвет

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: Они собирались встретить Новый год вместе, но внезапное появление Акитэру расстроило планы.





	Первый рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день куроцуки по арту: https://twitter.com/i_am_roji/status/1081049512993423365
> 
> Перевод:  
> Акитэру: Давай поднимемся еще выше! Тогда сможем увидеть восход! (имеется ввиду первый восход солнца нового года).   
> Кэй: Не хочу.  
> Акитэру: По возвращении куплю тебе тортик, ну пошли!  
> Кэй: Не.  
> Акитэру: Ну Кэ-э-эй!

Из дремы Тэцуро выныривает c первым щелчком замка. А пока мозг, все еще пребывающий в полузабытье, пытается выстроить цепочку событий, в комнате появляется Цукисима. Заходит почти бесшумно, видимо, стараясь не потревожить, но даже в полумраке в его шагах ощущается тяжесть — скорее, интуитивно, ведь память наконец-то восстанавливает все происходящее за последние дни. 

— С возвращением, Цукки, — мурлычет Тэцуро, с трудом размыкая пересохшие губы. Голос, осипший после сна, меняется до неузнаваемости. Тэцуро пробует прочистить горло, но без особого результата — похоже, все-таки охрип после вчерашнего. 

— Извини, что разбудил, — шепчет Цукисима. — Спи, я только свежую футболку возьму и в душ. 

Он подходит ко встроенному шкафу, аккуратно, без скрипа, отодвигает дверцу и вытягивает что-то из темноты. Вертит в руках, бегло осматривает, затем кивает сам себе и закрывает шкаф.

— Как прошел поход? 

— Ох, не напоминай. — Цукисима тяжело опускается на постель, и Тэцуро отодвигается к стене, чтобы освободить побольше места. Цукисима благодарно кивает и, устроившись поудобнее, начинает рассказывать, хоть и с явной неохотой: — Знаешь, я ведь до последнего надеялся, что все обойдется. Предлагал подняться на Токийскую башню или Скай Три, но брат сказал, что это несерьезно.

— Вы, что, взбирались на Такао? — Тэцуро приподнимается на локте от любопытства.

— Такао я тоже предлагал, — Цукисима со вздохом откидывает голову назад и разминает шею. Предложение сделать массаж уже готово сорваться с губ Тэцуро, но он останавливает себя — тогда точно не узнает, чем закончилось ночное приключение Цукисимы. А тот, вовсе не подозревая о метаниях Тэцуро, продолжает: — Но брат сказал, что не для того приехал сюда аж из Сэндая, чтобы мелочиться. И потащил меня на Митакэ. 

— Что? Серьезно?

— Да. Мы взбирались всю ночь, с десятками таких же полоумных любителей встречать первый рассвет Нового года. 

Цукисима чуть кривит губы и, наконец, встречается взглядом с Тэцуро. Именно в тот момент, когда тот пытается выкинуть из головы образ неустанно бурчащего, но поднимающегося вверх Цукисимы. 

— Считаешь это забавным? Я чуть не умер, — насупив брови, бубнит тот.

— Но ты ведь согласился? — Тэцуро возвращает вопрос.

— Ну не мог же я ему отказать. Это же брат.

— Неслыханная щедрость от тебя, прям новогоднее чудо какое-то! — Тэцуро тычет носком Цукисиме в бедро. — И кстати, что это там у тебя? Рядом с рюкзаком?

— Где? — Цукисима непонимающе вглядывается в глубь комнаты, подтверждая догадки Тэцуро.

— Да вон та квадратная коробочка, которую ты так осторожно опускал на пол.

Губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке, особенно когда Цукисима тихо сознается:

— Это пирожные, брат купил. Ну, за всё...

— Эх, Цукки, Цукки, — Тэцуро не отказывает себе в удовольствии расхохотаться.

— А ты где был? — тот сразу же переводит тему. — Ты охрип?

— Да смотались с ребятами в Йокогаму, посмотрели фейерверк.

— И как?

— Да фейерверк как фейерверк, замерзли больше, пока стояли у воды. Потом еще несколько часов болтались по городу до первой электрички. Хотя, подозреваю, это все ерунда по сравнению с Митакэ.

— О нет, лучше молчи. Последние несколько часов я мог думать только о горячей ванне. — Цукисиму аж передергивает; он поднимается с места и направляется прочь из комнаты, по пути кинув Тэцуро: — Можешь не ждать меня и засыпать.

— И кто, по-твоему, будет вытаскивать тебя из ванной, если ты случайно заснешь?

— Очень благородно! — раздается уже из-за двери.

 

Цукисима, как и обещает, проводит в ванной не меньше получаса. К его возвращению Тэцуро успевает прогуляться до кухни, чтобы глотнуть воды: от вчерашнего пива, залитого несколькими баночками крепкого кофе, ощущения во рту непомерно гадкие. За окном уже вечереет; где-то вдали, прячась за крышами домов, догорает закатное солнце, и день кажется как никогда потерянным. Тэцуро и не собирался проваляться в постели так долго, но после ночи праздных шатаний по улочкам Йокогамы усталость взяла свое. А ведь отец еще, кажется, звал его в гости — придется звонить и просить перенести все на завтра. 

Конечно же, они собирались встречать Новый год вдвоем с Цукисимой. От шумных компаний устали оба — никто из них не говорил об этом напрямую, но измотанность буквально витала в воздухе. И все попытки составить хотя бы примерный план на последний вечер уходящего года разом прекратились, когда Акитэру сообщил, что хочет приехать в Токио. Цукисиму это явно обрадовало, хоть он и, вероятно, чувствовал вину перед Тэцуро. А потому он все время старался затолкать это поглубже внутрь себя, не зная, как себя вести. 

Знает ли Акитэру об их отношениях? Сложно сказать. Может и догадывается, но делает вид, что Тэцуро с его братом всего лишь старые знакомые. Которые живут вместе уже больше года — но только из соображений экономии.

 

Из ванной не доносится даже слабого плеска, и тогда Тэцуро прилипает ухом к двери.

— Ты, что, все-таки уснул?

Молчание. Наверное, Цукисима взял с собой плеер и сейчас уже в мире любимой музыки. 

Спустя пару мгновений изнутри доносится ленивое бормотание:

— Нет, успокойся уже.

— Если тебе одиноко, я могу присоединиться.

В ответ — лишь невнятное кряхтение. 

Тэцуро возвращается в комнату и, включив ночник, падает на постель. Даже после стольких часов сна бодрость почему-то не приходит: во всем теле ощущается вековая усталость, будто бы это он, а не Цукисима, всю ночь карабкался на гору со старшим братом. Сказывалась предновогодняя гонка: тренировки, игры, чертовы преподы с их непомерными требованиями. Как ни странно, у Цукисимы гораздо лучше получалось переносить все это — по крайней мере, большую часть вечеров последние две недели он лишь молча печатал что-то, заткнув уши музыкой, и не проронил ни одной жалобы. 

Да, еще пару недель назад у Тэцуро были большие планы на эту ночь.

— Чего задумался? — из размышлений его выдергивает голос Цукисимы. Тот стоит в проходе, с полотенцем на шее, и потирает мокрые волосы. От влаги те потемнели и смешно топорщатся. — Что? — он удивленно приподнимает брови, ощущая на себе изучающий взгляд Тэцуро.

— Ничего, я рад, что ты дома.

Цукисима, как будто не слыша этих слов, опускает глаза и вдруг замечает: 

— Похоже, я по ошибке взял твою футболку, — он оттягивает ткань, чтобы еще раз рассмотреть принт. — Да, точно.

— Мне нравится, — довольно тянет Тэцуро. — Но, если хочешь, мы можем снять ее прямо сейчас, ммм?

Цукисима многозначительно склоняет голову набок; в глазах поблескивают искорки, а на губах расцветает улыбка. Он делает уверенный шаг к кровати, но тут натыкается на ту самую коробку с пирожными, оставленную на полу.

— Ну вот, совсем забыл про них. Нужно убрать в холодильник, — он тянется вниз, но Тэцуро останавливает его:

— Эй, тащи их сюда.

— Будешь есть? — неуверенно уточняет Цукисима. — Может, лучше закажем что-нибудь?

Тэцуро отрицательно машет головой.

— Позволю напомнить, что из нас двоих именно я всю ночь тащился на гору.

— Вот именно поэтому!

Цукисима наигранно ворчит, но все-таки опускается на постель рядом с Тэцуро, устраивая на коленях заветную коробку. Обернутая красной бархатистой бумагой, с золотыми надписями, она смотрится даже чересчур помпезно для скромных посиделок. 

— Я смотрю, ты не продешевил, — присвистывает Тэцуро.

— Брат сам выбирал. 

Цукисима аккуратно подцепляет крышку и снимает, стараясь не задеть крем. Всего внутри девять пирожных, разных цветов и форм. Подобные обычно привозила бабушка, когда Тэцуро еще учился в средней школе. 

— Я хочу эту, — тычет он пальцем в рулет желтого цвета с шоколадной прослойкой. 

Цукисима одобрительно пожимает плечами, мол, ешь, что хочешь, а сам глаз не сводит с пирожного с бисквитом из зеленого чая, украшенного ягодами клубники. 

— Ммм, а неплохо начинается год! — засунув в рот сразу половину, Тэцуро откидывается на спину и краем глаза поглядывает на Цукисиму. Из-за огромного слоя крема тот никак не подступится к своему, а когда все-таки кусает, большая часть остается на губах и на кончиках пальцев.

— Ну вот, — Цукисима пытается вытереться, но Тэцуро приподнимается и перехватывает его руку.

— Эй, это же самое вкусное.

Без задней мысли он подносит пальцы Цукисимы к губам и поочередно слизывает крем. Цукисима не спешит освободить ладонь — вперивается глазами в Тэцуро, видимо, попутно соображая, как реагировать на подобное.

— Никогда не понимал, за что люди любят этот зеленый чай, — хмыкает Тэцуро, выпуская безымянный палец Цукисимы изо рта. 

— Может, ты плохо распробовал?

В этот миг в глазах Цукисимы ясно читается: «Я точно сказал это вслух?».

— Да, я думаю, ты прав. 

Тэцуро тянется к нему и легко смахивает кончиком языка остатки крема на губах. Затем обводит еще раз, тщательно собирает все без остатка — щекоча, раздразнивая, но не целуя. Цукисима замирает: опустив веки, он впитывает новые ощущения, точно записывает новую информацию на свой внутренний жесткий диск. А когда Тэцуро отстраняется — крупно сглатывает и подносит к глазам остатки пирожного. 

— Так-то гораздо лучше, — одобрительно выдыхает Тэцуро и подмигивает Цукисиме. 

Тот еще несколько мгновений не отводит взгляда от пирожного, затем макает кончик пальца в крем. Тэцуро не успевает даже прикинуть, что будет дальше, как Цукисима размазывает сладкую массу по его щеке и тут же слизывает. 

— Да, определенно что-то в этом есть, — заключает он, довольно перекатывая крем на языке. 

Следующая порция оказывается на шее; Цукисима проходится языком вниз и вверх, тщательно слизывая крем и сцеловывая остатки. Слюна быстро стынет, и по коже прокатывается холодок. А после горячего языка Цукисимы это ощущается особенно остро. От такого контраста где-то внутри вспыхивает удовольствие и несется прямиком к низу живота, да так, что Тэцуро задыхается. 

А пока в голове вертятся размышления: хочется ли ему побыстрее смыть с себя эту сладость или позволить Цукисиме вымазать себя ей полностью, — тот уже стягивает с него футболку и отбрасывает куда-то, даже не глядя. Нанеся остатки крема на грудь, он тянется за следующим пирожным — выбирает то, в котором крема еще больше, подцепляет кончиками пальцев и щедро распределяет вокруг сосков. Слизывает, втягивая поглубже, легко прикусывает. 

От ощущения его горячего рта, накрывающего поочередно то один, то второй сосок, мысли стремительно покидают голову. Тэцуро откидывается на подушки и заводит руку Цукисиме за спину, под собственную футболку, проводит по расслабленным после ванны мышцам. Кожа — еще влажная и разогретая, а от волос доносится легкий аромат травяного шампуня, так что хочется теснее прижать Цукисиму к себе, уткнуться в него и не отпускать.

Хотя уж чего-чего, а подобного завершения вечера он и представить не мог!

— Эй, я больше не могу, — капитулирует Тэцуро, когда Цукисима сцеловывает остатки крема уже с низа живота. Всё внутри ноет, требуя большего, а от возбуждения, вязко тянущегося по всему телу, как будто его не кремом вымазывали, а медом, хочется стонать в голос. 

— Ты уверен? — Цукисима шальными глазами поглядывает на коробку с оставшимися пирожными. — Я думал, мы все попробуем.

И он накрывает ладонью член Тэцуро, поглаживая через ткань трусов. 

— Дааа, — вырывается из горла. — То есть нет, черт, просто сделай это, а?

— Тут еще есть шоколадное и малиновое…

Тэцуро перехватывает руку Цукисимы, как раз, когда тот тянется к коробке, и подтягивает ближе к себе. 

— Боже, я так сдохну. Цукки, просто трахни меня уже, — хрипит он и, не сдержавшись, слизывает остатки крема с пальцев. 

— Ну вот, а я уже настроился на малиновое, — тот поджимает губы.

Кажется, что на приготовления уходит вечность: пока Цукисима возится в поисках смазки, пока стаскивает белье сначала с себя, затем с Тэцуро. От нетерпения тот расставляет ноги и сам подается вперед. Пальцы, скользкие от смазки, трут вход, чуть надавливают, проталкиваются внутрь. Затем медленно растягивают Тэцуро, принося больше мучительной боли от ожидания, чем желанного наслаждения. Нет, у Цукисимы восхитительные пальцы, и от ощущения их внутри себя крышу сносит почище, чем от крема с зеленым чаем. Но сейчас Тэцуро жаждет большего, а Цукисима, похоже, собирается добить его. Вот и остается только лежать, распластавшись, и таращиться в темноту потолка. 

Член погружается медленно, растягивая все внутри и заполняя собой без остатка. Тэцуро зажмуривается до разноцветной ряби перед глазами и глубоко дышит, вбирая в себя эти невероятные ощущения. Ему было так одиноко эту ночь, что сейчас он готов кончить только от осознания того, что Цукисима здесь, с ним, внутри него. В паху все пылает, и Тэцуро еле сдерживается, чтобы не сжать ладонью собственный член и за пару быстрых движение не довести себя до разрядки. 

Цукисима набирает темп, подхватывает Тэцуро под бедра и подтягивает к себе, еще ближе. Член скользит внутри, входит под нужным углом, и все тело затапливает удовольствие. Движения становятся все резче, несдержаннее — похоже, кое-кто тоже думал совсем не о природе, пока взбирался на гору. И от этого сейчас безумно хорошо.

Тишину в комнате вытесняют звонкие шлепки и тяжелое дыхание. Цукисима хватает губами воздух, словно с каждой секундой кислорода вокруг становится все меньше. Толчки становятся рваными, яростными. Цукисима, что есть мочи, притягивает Тэцуро к себе — так близко, будто пытается наверстать за прошедшую ночь, — и утыкается лбом в плечо. Его трясет, и дрожь передается Тэцуро. С каждым размашистым толчком — так сильно, горячо, ярко.

Тэцуро не успевает за происходящим: собственные мысли испаряются, и на короткое время они с Цукисимой точно сливаются в единый организм. А потому, когда тело накрывает оргазмом, уже невозможно понять, кто из них кончил первым. Мир взрывается, словно где-то поблизости сработал детонатор, и оглушенный шумом крови в ушах Тэцуро проваливается в черноту. 

В сознание приходить почему-то совсем не хочется. Лежа в полудреме, застилаемый приятной истомой Тэцуро чувствует под боком жар Цукисимы, и этого будет достаточно еще надолго. Тот поглаживает его по груди, легко касается губами. 

— Цукки, я так скучал, — слышит Тэцуро собственный шепот.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Цукисима и на миг прижимается еще теснее. 

— Ты никуда не уйдешь?

— Нет, обещаю.

— Это точно не сон? — уточняет Тэцуро.

И в следующий миг чувствует на губах крем от пирожного.


End file.
